Family History
by kissmekent
Summary: The conversation that Lois and Superman should have had in the new movie, about Superman, his secret, and how to protect their son, even from himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just saw Superman Returns, AWSOME movie by the way, in which there are new beginnings in the form of a special little boy. This is a conversation between Lois and Superman, completely off the record.

_Family Secrets_

Lois stood there, looking up at Superman, her soul mate, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she loved Richard. It would always be this man, the one man who could sweep her off her feet, and the man who gave her the most wonderful little boy in the whole world. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I was trying to protect him."

"I understand. Does Richard know?"

"No one knows. He knows that biologically he's not his son, but he already thinks of him as just that."

"Good, I want my son to be loved by all those in his life."

"He will be. By you most of all, I want you in his life. Your his father, you know his past which is only known by you."

"And I will tell you everything. Only then can you protect our son." Superman sighed, and sat down on the chair on the Patio. You know that I am from Krypton, what you don't know that I arrived when I was three, not much younger that Jason. I was found by a farmer and his wife who live in Smallville, Kansas."

"Smallville? But that's where..."

"Clark is from."

"But... How? Your Clark?"

"Yes that's who I am. Clark Kent. Son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. My father died when I was 18, but my mother, my earth mother, she is still alive living in Kansas, she owns the farm, and hires people to run it when I can't be there. The point is, Jason has a grandmother, who would love to find out she has a grandson. I know what Jason is going through. He is discovering new things about himself, new gifts, limits far greater than everyone around him. On the farm Jason could test the limits without worrying about people seeing him, finding him out. Perhaps you could go visit while on Vacation. The point is, Jason is different, you know that, and he needs to be able to grow, he can't do that in the city."

Lois looked at the man she loved in a far different perspective than before. "I want you to help me raise him. I want him to have you to ask any questions he has about his past."

"I'm afraid all of the archives were stolen by Luthor, but I will do my best to teach him what I can remember. I already started writing some stuff down for when he's older."

Lois made a decision that moment, "I'm going to tell Jason and Richard, and the world. The biological father of my child is Clark Kent. It's true, your Clark, your the father of my child, and It will protect Jason's secret. And I want you to have half custody. You can take him anytime you want, take him to visit his grandmother in Kansas, take him flying, show him his past. I love my son, and I don't want to keep anything from him. You don't have to be the absentee father who flys into your son's room at night to watch him sleep. I want you to be the father who takes him to ball games, and teaches him the names of the constilations."

"When do we tell them?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll tell Richard, Perry, and Jason. Together."

TBC...

A/N: I know It may seem long winded, but I was in a preaching mood about the movie, it was so awesome. I tried not to spoil anything for the movie. I hope you enjoy the film. It is AWSOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Family Secrets

Chapter 2

The next morning Lois was sitting on the couch, where she had been the whole night waiting for Richard and Jason to come down. She hadn't been able to sleep, worrying over what they would think. A knock on the door shocked her out of her zoning out. She jumped up, and opened the door to see Clark. It was still unnerving to see the co-worker, and to realize that this mild mannered reporter was Superman, the father of her child and the love of her life. "Hi. Thanks for getting here so early."

Clark's eyes shown at her with compassion and she didn't know how she never could have figured it out before. "Honey?" She heard Richard call out from before. "Hi Clark, what are you doing here?"

Before Clark could answer, Lois turned to Richard, "Richard, Clark and I have something that we need to tell you and Jason."

"Alright." Richard said a little uneasy. He hadn't even thought that there was anything between them except for work.

"Jason, sweetie, could you come down here please!" Lois yelled up the stairs.

Five minutes later, the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table, and Lois was trying to figure out how to explain this to a four year old. "Richard, you know I love you, and I know that you love Jason and me."

"But?"

"Jason, you like Clark, right?"

"He's nice."

"Well, we have something to tell you. Before you were born, before I knew your father, Clark and I were involved, you are a very special boy. You have me, and I love you more than anything, and you have your father, and I know that he loves you. But you don't just have one daddy, you have two. Clark is your biological father."

Lois watched the men at the table. Richard was shocked, looking at her, but Clark and Jason were staring at each other. Jason got up, and walked to Clark, and whispered in his ear, "Can you take me flying."

Clark's eyes teared up, "Anytime you want." He looked at Lois, who gave him an encouraging smile, and he continued, "You have a grandma. Grandma Martha, and she will love you so much. She lives on a farm."

Richard, meanwhile was going from hurt to angry, "Lois, can I talk to you in the other room." While Clark told Jason all about the family farm, which had the kid en awed, Jason led Lois into the living room, and exploded, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't know how, you loved him so much, I didn't want to ruin it."

"You didn't even tell me that Clark and you were seeing each other, and what the guy takes off for five years, leaving you with a child, and you just let him back in here. What if he decides to leave again. I won't have him making promises to Jason just to abandon him again."

"He didn't abandon us, I knew that he was leaving, we had already broken it off, and I hadn't known that I was pregnant when he left. And he was traveling so much, I couldn't get a hold of him, and you came into my life, I gave up trying. But then he came back last week, and all of a sudden, you let him back in."

"He's Jason's father. I want Jason to know his father, but that doesn't change how important you are to Jason, and to me." Lois was pleading.

Richard saw the look in her eyes, and his face softened, "I'm sorry." was all he said, before bringing her into a big hug.

They walked back into the room, to find Jason had grabbed his globe and Clark was pointing at it, "The farm is right here, in the middle of Kansas. They grow more corn than any other town in the entire state. They're harvesting next month. What ya say, we go down and help your grandma out."

Lois saw the excited look on her son's face, "Yeah, Mom, can we go, please!"

Lois looked at Clark, "We?"

Clark looked a little uncomfortable, but confirmed, "All three of you are welcome. You never know, you could get another Pulitzer on the Corn Harvest Festival."

Lois nodded, "Off course we'll come. I'm sure Uncle Perry will allow us a few days off."

Richard looked out of place, the three of them looked like the perfect family, and he didn't miss the look on Lois's face when she looked at Clark. He knew at that moment, no matter how much Lois tried to convince him, hell, tried to convince herself, she would never love him the way that she loved Clark. And he couldn't live like that. "Lois, you and Clark take Jason, I'll probably have way too much work to do to get time off, but you take lots of pictures and tell me all about it."

_That night..._

Clark had flown home, after working and then being Superman saving the day for a while. He had to tell his mother that he was a father. He wish that his father was alive. He had so many questions about being a father that not even Jor-El could answer. He wanted to know how to keep Jason from using his powers in public, and yet not make him ashamed of his abilities. He wanted to keep his son safe, but he had no idea how to do it.

He barely knocked on the door when the door flew open and his mother through her arms around his shoulders. "I was so worried. I heard on TV that you were in the hospital in a coma, I went to Metropolis, but it wasn't like I could go up to them and tell them that I was Superman's mother."

"I'm okay mom, in fact, I have good news. Do you remember Lois Lane, who I work with?"

"Yes, I think you talked about her, a thousand times."

"Well, our relationship became... well, I have a son."

"Does he know?"

"I told Lois about me, and she told Jason. They're coming for the harvest next month."

"That's so wonderful, Clark. I know that you'll be as great a father as your father was. I can't wait to meet him."

"Just be careful when around people. He has shown certain feats, such as throwing a piano across the room, how did you and dad keep me from showing my powers to the whole town."

"Well, your father and I had always kept to ourselves, so when you came along, people didn't think it was anything odd when we kept keeping to ourselves. But, the biggest thing was that you were a good kids. Yes you had your odd temper tantrums, we had some holes in the walls, but you were a good kid, we just loved you."

"I'm just worried. Jason lives in the city. Lois knows about Jason's family history, the powers that he'll probably get, but what about Richard. He doesn't know, and I know that he loves Jason, but he's the assistant editor of the daily planet. What if he knows that his adopted son is the son of superman?"

"If this Richard truly loves Jason, than he'll protect your son like your father and I protected you."

"I'm also worried about him living in the city. When I was a kid, I could run as fast as I wanted in the corn field, there was no one around, no one to see. But Jason, he can't... what if he..."

"He'll be fine. You just bring Jason over to visit a lot."

Clark smiled at his mother, he knew that in his heart, the need to do good, had nothing to do with Jor-El. He may have given him the knowledge of the universe, but his heart was because of the love that a simple farmer and his wife had given him, when they found him in the middle of a corn field. "I have Jason this weekend. Maybe I'll bring him out here, so that you can meet your grandson."

Martha reached up and stroked his son's face, who she still thought of as her baby, "I can't wait."

TBC...

A/N: This story has a life of it's own already. What do you think. I have yet to bring in a bad guy. Maybe Tempus (from Lois and Clark) what do you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, Thanks SOOO Much to all those of you who reviewed, it helped me so much in deciding where to go with this and even whether to continue. One even changed a crutial moment (cheers to Dantanashipper, you get a brownie point!) Well, on with the show..._

**Family History**

**Chapter 3**

He'd looked long and hard, and finally Clark had found a two bedroom apartment within his price range. And because of his special gifts, it was neat by 5pm on Friday night when Lois was to drop off his son for the first time. He looked at the bedroom that he had set up for his son. He had gotten a twin bed, a borough, and a toy chest. The sheets were dark with stars, and the ceiling had glow in the dark stars in the shape of constilations. He and his son were of the stars, he wouldn't deny his son his heritage.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Clark answered to find the two people that he cared about more than anything else in this whole world. "Hi Lois," and crouching down to his son's level, "Hi Jason, you looking forward to this weekend, Grandma is very excited to see you."

"Yah."

"Let me give you the ten cents tour. This is the living room, that's the kitchen, over there is my bedroom, and in here," he said opening the door, "Is your room."

"Cool."

"I hoped you'd like it." Clark smiled as his son ran into the room, "There's a toy chest and a borough, so you can leave some stuff here if you want."

Lois smiled, "It looks wonderful. Clark, can I talk to you outside, Jason you explore your new room." Lois and Clark went outside the room when she looked at Clark, "We shouldn't tell him."

Clark nodded, "I understand, he wouldn't be able to understand. That's why I just purchased three tickets to Kansas for a weekend during the Harvest. I'll have a lot of explaining to do, I promised my mother that I'd bring him over this weekend, but how do you explain to a four year old that your dad is Superman, and Clark Kent."

"We will tell him, we'll just have to lookout for any of your gifts to show up. We'll deal with it. The only time I ever saw anything was the piano incident."

"I talked to my mom, she said when I first appeared I didn't have any of my powers, I could bleed, I wasn't that strong, but they came with age."

"That makes me feel better, I was worried that he'd because he's only half Kryptonian, he'd not have all of your strengths to protect himself."

"We can protect out son. All you have to do is call out to me, I'll be there in seconds."

"Thanks, okay." She said, handing him the small suitcase, "Here's his clothing and medicines. He gets eye drops in he morning and before he goes to bed, I already game him his shots before we came over. Make sure that he has his inhaler on him, and keep one in your pocket just in case he..."

Clark stopped her mid-thrall, grabbing her shoulders, "Don't worry. He's a great kid, we'll have a ton of fun."

"If you have to, you know..." Lois motioned him becoming Superman, "I'll be at the office."

"On a Saturday?"

"Richard and I had a fight, and I don't want to go home. Okay, I have my cell, you have the number, call me if you have any questions."

Lois went into the bedroom, where Jason had a airplane he was flying about and creating the noise of the engine, "Jason, sweetie, I'm going now, but if you get homesick, just have your Dad, Clark, have him call me, and I'll come get you okay?"

"Okay." Jason said, putting his arms around his mom's neck, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too." Lois stood up, headed for the door, then turned, "Remember, unless you want him zooming around the apartment to all hours, no sugar, no sweets, nothing to drink, and he should probably be in bed by 8 pm, otherwise he'll get up early tomorrow and be very cranky."

"I got it Lois." Clark smiled, he loved how great a mother Lois was. It was good to know that even though he wasn't around all the time, Jason was in good hands. He watched as Lois blew Jason a kiss, and left.

Clark crouched down to his son's level, "Okay Jason, what do you wanna do. I have some boardgames that used to be mine, let's see, _Candyland_, _Shoots and Ladders_, or we can watch a movie. I have _Aladdin_, _Rescue Rangers_, oh, have you ever seen _Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang_? "

"No." Jason said, obviously intreeged with a title as goofy as _Chitty Chitty, Bang, Band._

"All right," Clark said, he put in the movie and they started watching the movie. But it was obvious that Jason had had a long day, halfway through the movie, right when the kids were hiding in the basement of the toymaker, Clark noticed that Jason was sound asleep in his lap. He looked so peaceful. Clark quietly turned off the TV, and carrying his son to bed, sat next to him for it must have been a half an hour, just watching his son sleep. _His son_. Clark thought. Was it just a few weeks ago he had just returned from Krypton feeling alone. This child, _his child_, was a gift from heaven. No matter how many people he rescued, it didn't fill the void of feeling all alone, but watching his child sleep, it was as if the gods had blessed him, realizing his need. The only thing left was to win back Lois. He had to be patient, he knew. But they had time...

TBC...

A/N: So, what'd you think? I know a little blubbery and short, but next the real excitement begins. Tempust arrives while Clark and Jason are at the Zoo, and threatens to destroy everything he holds dear...


End file.
